


🅦🅔 🅖🅡🅞🅦 🅤🅟 |ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴏɴɢʜʏᴜᴄᴋ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: GROW UP CHRONICLES [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Heavy Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, POV Third Person, Sad Ending, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ℐ𝓉'𝓈 𝒸𝒶𝓁𝓁𝑒𝒹 𝑔𝓇𝑜𝓌𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓊𝓅 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒶 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃""𝐒𝐚𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐢𝐬 . . . 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭"Five friends are now placed in the world of reality . . . called college, and it's so different from high school. There will be a lot of drama, fights, tears, and love. Will these five friends be able to make it out alive and most importantly . . . grow up?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s), Osaki Shotaro/Original Female Character(s), Qian Kun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: GROW UP CHRONICLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039941





	1. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒

**𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒**

****

**Raelee Harper**

**"Growing up is tough, that's why I did it so early"**

**Raelee Harper is treated like the youngest in her group of friends, but she is older than Shotaro, who says she's the baby. Raelee is an English major with her minor being in foreign language. The clubs she joined in BC are Korean Culture, English, Communication Club, and BC Choir (thanks to her best friend Donghyuck). The friends she currently has are Donghyuck, Renjun, Kun, and Shotaro. She is a single pringle, but she is kind of crushing on Donghyuck.**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**"Let's go crazy!"**

**Oh boy. Lee Donghyuck. Where do we begin with him?? Anyway, Donghyuck is a bit of a party animal when it comes to college. He really doesn't take stuff that seriously, I mean why would he? He's only eighteen years old. Donghyuck's major in BC is performing arts, while his minor is English (so he could be with Raelee and annoy the hell out of her). The clubs Donghyuck is in at BC is SAGA, Choir, and dance. Donghyuck hangs out with the same group of friends he's been hanging out with since high school, which was Raelee, Renjun, Kun, and Shotaro (only because he begged Renjun, Kun, and Shotaro to join him in BC because he knew Raelee was going.) Donghyuck is totally not crushing on Raelee (spoiler alert: he is).**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**"She may not feel the same way for me, but I'll always love her"**

**Renjun is totally serious when it comes to school. He had a 4.0 GPA in all four years of high school, and he really didn't know how he got dragged into a community college, when he had planned on going to a four year university. Renjun is taking Art as his major, and performing arts as his minor. Renjun is only in an art club, because he feels like he really can focus on his art if he's only in one club. Renjun is friends with Raelee, Donghyuck, Kun, and Shotaro and has actually been friends with Raelee since kindergarten, and he actually has a crush on her, knowing that she has rejected him multiple times, only wanting to be friends.**

****

**Qian Kun**

**"When did I become a babysitter for you four?"**

**Kun is another one who is very serious when it comes to school. He is another one who got a 4.0 GPA in all four years of high school. Kun is currently majoring in Performing Arts, while minoring in English. Kun has decided to only be in the Theater club, as he is too busy to be in any other clubs. Kun is friends with Raelee, Donghyuck, Renjun, and Shotaro, and he actually keeps the four in line (well tries too). Kun is currently crushing on a girl named Carmen Rey who is in Theater club with him.**

****

**Osaki Shotaro**

**"I'm not a baby, she is!"**

**Shotaro is the youngest out of the group of friends, but he says Raelee is the youngest, because he wants to be older even though he's only seventeen years old. Shotaro is currently majoring in Psychology and minoring in performing arts. The clubs that Shotaro are in are Dance, Visual Arts, and Youth Empowering Success. Shotaro is friends with Raelee, Donghyuck, Renjun, and Kun. Shotaro is currently in a relationship with Laura Adams, who is going to CSUB.**

***ᴡᴇ ɢʀᴏᴡ ᴜᴘ***

**"𝐒𝐚𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐢𝐬 . . . 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭"**

**𝐅𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 . . . 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐚, 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬, 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞. 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 . . . 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩?**

**"ℐ𝓉'𝓈 𝒸𝒶𝓁𝓁𝑒𝒹 𝑔𝓇𝑜𝓌𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓊𝓅 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒶 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑜𝓃"**

**©͓̽2͓̽0͓̽2͓̽0͓̽ ͓̽-͓̽ ͓̽R͓̽A͓̽E͓̽**

****


	2. 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓

𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓

**𝟣 - 𝒢𝓇𝒶𝓋𝒾𝓉𝓎 - 𝒟𝒶𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓇𝓎**

**"ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴍɪʟᴇꜱ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ"**

**𝟤 - 𝑀𝒾𝓁𝓁𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝑀𝒾𝓁𝑒𝓈 𝒜𝓃 𝐻𝑜𝓊𝓇 - 𝒩𝒾𝒸𝓀𝑒𝓁𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀**

**"ɪɴꜱᴀɴɪᴛʏ ɪꜱ ꜱᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴ. ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴛʏ ɪꜱ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪɴ. ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴛɪᴄʟᴇꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ᴅᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴀʟʟ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ. ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴇɴʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴀʀᴅᴇꜱᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴇ, ɪꜱ ꜰɪɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ"**

**𝟥 - 𝐹𝒾𝓃𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 // 𝒷𝑒𝒶𝓊𝓉𝒾𝒻𝓊𝓁 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇 - 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑒𝓎**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ᴛᴇʀʀɪꜰɪᴇᴅ"**

**𝟦 - 𝒜𝒻𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝑅𝒶𝒾𝓃 - 𝒩𝒾𝒸𝓀𝑒𝓁𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀**

**"ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ ᴏʀ ᴇʟꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ꜱᴏʀʀʏ. ʟɪꜰᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴏ ʀᴀᴄᴇ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀɴɪᴏɴ, ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʀᴇᴄᴋʟᴇꜱꜱ ᴀʙᴀɴᴅᴏɴᴍᴇɴᴛ. ᴀ ᴛɪᴄᴋᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴀꜱ ᴍʏ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ᴍᴇ, ꜱᴛɪᴄᴋ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘʀɪᴅᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ʟᴏɴᴇʟʏ"**

**𝟧 - 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 . . . (𝒾𝓈 𝒶 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒) - 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑒𝓎**

**"ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀᴍ ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ? ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏᴇꜱ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴍᴇᴀɴ? ʜᴏᴡ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ꜱᴏᴍᴇʙᴏᴅʏ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ?"**

**𝟨 - 𝐼 𝐻𝒜𝒯𝐸 𝐸𝒱𝐸𝑅𝒴𝐵𝒪𝒟𝒴 - 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑒𝓎**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ɪ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ꜰᴀʟʟ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀɴʏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴡʜᴏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴍᴇ"**

**𝟩 - 𝐵𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝐼𝓃 𝒯𝒾𝓂𝑒 - 𝒟𝒶𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓇𝓎**

**"ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏꜱ ᴏꜰ ɢᴏʟᴅ, ᴡᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏʟᴅ"**

**𝟪 - 𝑀𝓇𝓈. 𝒫𝑜𝓉𝒶𝓉𝑜 𝐻𝑒𝒶𝒹 - 𝑀𝑒𝓁𝒶𝓃𝒾𝑒 𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑒𝓏**

**"ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴜɴᴀᴛᴛʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ"**

**𝟫 - 𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝒷𝑜𝒹𝓎 𝐻𝓊𝓇𝓉𝓈 - 𝒜𝓋𝓇𝒾𝓁 𝐿𝒶𝓋𝒾𝑔𝓃𝑒**

**"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴏᴋᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀꜰʀᴀɪᴅ"**

**𝟣𝟢 - 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐹𝒶𝓊𝓁𝓉 𝐼𝓃 𝒪𝓊𝓇 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 - 𝒯𝓇𝑜𝓎𝑒 𝒮𝒾𝓋𝒶𝓃**

**"ɪ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ꜱᴇᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**𝟣𝟣 - 𝒾 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝒷𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒 - 𝐵𝑒𝒶 𝑀𝒾𝓁𝓁𝑒𝓇**

**"ʜᴏᴡ ᴄᴀɴ ɪ ꜰʀᴇᴇ ᴍʏ ᴍɪɴᴅ?"**

**𝟣𝟤 - 𝒴𝑜𝓊 - 𝐵𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝐵𝑒𝓃𝒿𝒶𝓂𝒾𝓃**

**"ɪ ꜱᴛᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"**

**𝟣𝟥 - 𝒜𝓁𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝓎 𝒪𝓋𝑒𝓇 - 𝑅𝐸𝒟**

**"ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʟᴇꜰᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏꜱᴇ"**

**𝟣𝟦 - 𝒢𝑒𝓉 𝒰𝓅 - 𝑀𝒶𝓎𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝒫𝒶𝓇𝒶𝒹𝑒**

**"ɪɴ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛ, ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ᴄᴏɴɴᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ"**

**𝟣𝟧 - 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓂𝓅𝒶𝑔𝓃𝑒𝓈 𝐹𝑜𝓇 𝒞𝑒𝓁𝑒𝒷𝓇𝒶𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 (𝐼'𝓁𝓁 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓉𝒾𝓃𝒾) - 𝑀𝒶𝓎𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝒫𝒶𝓇𝒶𝒹𝑒**

**"ɪ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ᴍʏꜱᴇʟꜰ ɪɴꜱɪᴅᴇ ᴀ ᴅʀᴜɴᴋᴇɴ ᴋɪꜱꜱ"**

**𝟣𝟨 - 𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝒹𝒶𝓎 - 𝒩𝒾𝒸𝓀𝑒𝓁𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀**

**"ɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ'ꜱ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪꜱ, ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴘᴀᴘᴇʀʙᴀᴄᴋ ɴᴏᴠᴇʟ. ʟᴇᴛ'ꜱ ʀᴇᴡʀɪᴛᴇ ᴀɴ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜰɪᴛꜱ, ɪɴꜱᴛᴇᴀᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ʜᴏʟʟʏᴡᴏᴏᴅ ʜᴏʀʀᴏʀ"**

**𝟣𝟩 - 𝐸𝓎𝑒𝓈 𝒞𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒𝒹 - 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑒𝓎**

**"ꜱᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ? ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ'ᴠᴇ ɢᴀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ ᴀʟʟ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ, (ᴍʏ ʟᴏᴠᴇʀ, ᴍʏ ʟɪᴀʀ)"**

**𝟣𝟪 - 𝐻𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓈 - 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑒𝓎**

**"ɢɪᴍᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴏꜱᴇ ᴇʏᴇꜱ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴇᴀꜱʏ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇ"**

**𝟣𝟫 - 𝐿𝒾𝑒 - 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑒𝓎**

**"ɢᴏᴛ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴇ ᴛᴏ. ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ɴᴏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴇ ɴᴏ ᴍᴏʀᴇ"**

**𝟤𝟢 - 𝒮𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎 - 𝐻𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑒𝓎**

**"ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ, ʙᴜᴛ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ɪꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴍᴇ"**


	3. 1

**"ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴍɪʟᴇꜱ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ"**

**-Third Person-**

**Raelee was busy packing her suitcase, trying to sit on it, to close it completely. Her first day of college was the next day. She was going to be living on the BC campus, and she was going to be living in a coed dorm . . . and she was literally freaking out about it. She doesn’t want to get someone completely pervy or someone that kills her in her sleep. But then again she could also get Donghyuck as her roommate.**

**Raelee finally got her suitcase closed, and she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, and just walked out of the door with her suitcase in her hand, as her mother was waiting for her near the car. You see, Raelee is eighteen years old, and she still doesn’t drive, she has her license because she needs it, but there was no way in hell, she was gonna start driving. So that’s why her mother or her best friend Donghyuck drives for her.**

**Raelee puts her suitcase in the trunk and she gets inside her mother’s car, and her mother looks at her “You ready for your first day of college tomorrow?” She asked her in a teasing voice and Raelee looked at her with this side glare (as of please don’t talk to me)**

**“I don’t want to talk about it.” Raelee said emotionless which caused her mother to laugh at her.**

**Her mother pulled out of the driveway, and Raelee looked down at her phone, and she decided that she wanted to listen to some music, so she grabbed her headphones from her bag, and hooked them up to her phone, and she went to her Spotify and just started to play some random songs from a random playlist. She just really wanted the day to be over, and it really hasn’t even started. Yes. She hates school that much.**

**☃☃☃**

**Raelee’s mother pulled into the parking lot for the campus, and Raelee felt like she was going to throw up from how nervous she was. “Alright, we’re here, and you know you’re always welcome back home if things get too tough at the dorms.” Raelee’s mother said, and she nodded. That’s what she loved about her mother, no matter what she could always go back home.**

**“Alright, I’m gonna go.” Raelee said, and she stepped out of the car, with her backpack in her hand, and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk, not before waving her mother goodbye, as she started walking towards the dorm buildings, only wishing that she decided to stay at home in her bed.**

**☃☃☃**

**Raelee walked inside her dorm room, and she saw some stuff on one of the beds, and she realized that someone was here. She was kind of hoping that she would not be able to get a roommate, because she absolutely hates people with a passion. Raelee went over to the empty bed, and sat her suitcase down, and she sighed softly.**

**“Is someone not gonna say hello?”**

**That voice. That voice that she knows all too well. Lee Donghyuck.**

**Raelee turned around to see Donghyuck standing there with his arms crossed, with this glare on his face, but it softened when he saw Raelee’s face. Then his glare turned into the biggest smile ever.**

**“Raelee!” Donghyuck yelled and he ran over to her, and hugged her tightly, even lifting the small girl off the ground, and Raelee just laughed at her best friend's reaction.**

**“Donghyuck you saw me a couple weeks ago.” Raelee told the boy as he sat her back down on the ground.**

**“Yeah, but I didn’t know you were going to be my roommate.” exclaimed Donghyuck**

**Raelee just rolled her eyes. Raelee has a crush on Donghyuck, and she has had this crush since freshman year of high school. So, that’s a good four years she has liked him. But she hasn’t told him, because she doesn’t know if he liked her the way she likes him.**

**But what Raelee didn’t know is that Donghyuck also had those same feelings for said girl, but he is too afraid to tell her about them, because he doesn’t know if she liked him, the same way he likes her.**

**To be honest, they’re both pretty stupid.**

**“You know, I’m glad my roommate is someone I know, and someone I don’t know.” Raelee says as she started to unpack her suitcase, but Donghyuck had stopped her.**

**“C’mon, we have to find Renjun, Kun, and Taro!” Donghyuck yelled, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the dorm room.**

**☃☃☃**

**The two have been walking around for a good five minutes, and they hadn’t managed to find any of the three boys. Raelee felt her legs start getting tired, as she knows her varicose veins would probably show up the next day.**

**“Hmm, where the hell are they?” Donghyuck asked**

**Being the only smart person in the group, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialled Renjun’s number.**

**‘Raelee? Where the hell are you?’ Renjun asked as soon as he answered the phone**

**Raelee scoffed as her eyes were darting around to see if she could find him or Kun or Shotaro. “Where the hell are you? I know you’re short, but goddamn I didn’t know you were that short, to the point where I couldn’t see you.” Raelee roasted, and Donghyuck just laughed**

**‘Well you have no room to talk, Miss. five foot two.’ Renjun snapped and Raelee just mocked him the whole time.**

**“I found them.” Donghyuck said and Raelee looked up to see the three boys that she is friends with.**

**“Hey, doofus, I see you.” Raelee says and she hung her phone up, and Renjun turned to her, and sent her glare.**

**Renjun is someone who is just madly in love with Raelee, even though she has rejected him, like three times, saying that she just wants to be friends with him, and that she doesn’t feel the same way for him. Renjun knows that, but he just can’t let his feelings go.**

**“Remind me again, of why we decided to go to this community college and not a university?” Kun asked and Raelee just furrowed her eyebrows**

**“Umm . . . money reasons. We live in poverty. Me and Donghyuck are very poor.” Raelee answered**

**“Besides, I want us to all be together.” Donghyuck says, pulling his friends into a hug, and Raelee just felt really squished against Donghyuck.**

**“I’m dying here!”**

**Donghyuck pulled away and Raelee started breathing again.**

**“Do you want me to die before I become a writer?” Raelee asked as a joke, and Donghyuck just laughed as he wrapped his arm around her, and Raelee just laughed.**

**“Maybe.” Donghyuck says and Raelee just rolled her eyes**

**“I hate you.” Raelee told Donghyuck and he just laughed**

**“I hate you too.” Donghyuck replied and Raelee just smiled**

**Raelee and Donghyuck have like this love-hate relationship, but it’s one of the reasons they have been friends for so long. They have been friends for such a long time, and she is really grateful to have a friend like Donghyuck.**

**But the thing with Raelee and Donghyuck, is that they are very immature. Even though Raelee had to grow up from such a young age, Donghyuck makes her immature and childish. So immature and childish to the point where Raelee’s mother had yelled at her for it.**

**They’re gonna have to grow up. Hopefully being in college can help them grow up since they haven’t had to face reality yet. But who knows it could really hurt them.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1!!**

**This story was recommended by my friend Kaylie to write, and I was like yess, I need to go and write this!!**

**Yeah, this is gonna be my first Donghyuck series I’m gonna post!!**

**This series will have four books in the series, and I just really hope that this would go well hehe!!**

**Yeah this story will involve:**

**Angst**

**Fluff**

**Humor**

**Anxiety**

**Break ups**

**& **

**Sadness**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
